


Uplift: Kuroko Takara

by Amaryllis_Flick



Series: Kuroko Drabbles [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Gen, INSPIRATIONAL, Inspiration, Kuroko is so pure, Light Angst, She just wants everyone to play basketball, Who can resist her??, literally no one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis_Flick/pseuds/Amaryllis_Flick
Summary: The teal-haired girl, Kuroko, closed her eyes, wondering if someone’s ever been inspired by her.AKA, that one ( out of hundreds ) fic about Kuroko caring for others and unknowingly being their inspiration.He only does this because he wants to play basketball with his friends in peace. Can he at least get that?Inspired by 'Burning Brightly' and the folk hero chapter in the book 'Different Sides of Me', both are written by pale rose fire. Check those and her other works out!Also, this is fem!Kuroko.
Relationships: Generation of Miracles & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Kuroko Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916716
Kudos: 21





	Uplift: Kuroko Takara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pale rose fire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pale+rose+fire).



Tick.

Tok.

Tick.

Tok.

The sound of the clock travelled through the house. It was a quiet place, almost as if no one lived there. But there was a person, a teal-haired girl to be exact. She layed on the bed, with her stomach down, holding a german book near her emotionless face. A thin blanket was on top of her, making the girl feel cozy while she read her book. She liked books, she decided, at the age of four. Books were filled with knowledge and ideas, the thoughts in the author’s heart. It was fun trying to figure out which part of the story was from real life. They were tiny, almost unnoticeable, but still there.

The girl cracked a smile when the MC started getting really emotional in a situation she shouldn't have been.

‘There.’ she thought, as she mentally added another tick mark to the list ‘Real life situations of the author’. So far, there had been 32 ticks in the book, which was a really big number. Most books she’ve read usually only have 20 ticks, more experienced authors having less, unless said otherwise. Despite the number, it was a really good book.

It was about a young boy on a journey across the globe, getting caught up in shenanigans, while inspiring others along the way. His innocent demeanor was unknowingly saving others, and making people feel as if there really was hope in the world.

The teal girl dropped the book and closed her eyes to get some rest, wondering if someone’s ever been inspired by her in real life. What she didn’t know was that she inspired many, on and off the court.

Kagami, who saw her go back to basketball, even though she admitted that she hated it at some point.

The Kiseki no Sedai, who saw her battle with them with all her might, trying to get them to see sense; even after hurting her, abandoning her.

Ogiwara, who saw her reach out to him when he left her even more broken.

And her apartment neighbour, who heard her cries at night at the unfairness of it all, yet went out the door determined as ever.

These people and more see her as a beacon of light; her words, actions, and strength of will making a mark in their hearts.

Kuroko Takara was their inspiration. And just like her name, a treasure for those who know her.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are for the third installment in the Kuroko Drabble series.
> 
> I just remember reading pale rose fire's 'Burning Brightly' and the folk hero chapter in the book 'the different sides of me' and making up this idea of how people are inspired by her.
> 
> Not just on the court but also off, because Kuroko is too much of a good person. I refuse to believe she hasn't helped anyone just for the sake of caring for others.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Unfortunately, I don't think pale rose fire has an ao3 account so you can find her in fanfiction.net
> 
> Currently making an IzuKuro one-shot called 'IzuKuro: Hyperfocus'. If y'all don't know who Izu is, it's Izuki Shun. He's such an underrated character. 
> 
> Does it sound good? It better. Hope to see you in my fourth installment!!


End file.
